Forgotten Memories
by Chinese Princess
Summary: Tohru and Kagura are sisters, when their parent past away, they were to live with their gandfather, unfortunately, along the way, Tohru got hit by a car and lost her memories, while Kagura was chasing after a thief. Will the two sisters meet again?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.  
  
Chinese Princess: Hello everyone! This is my first Fruits Basket fic, so please go easy on me okay? Oh yeah, in this story, there is no curse, since I'm putting Kagura as Tohru's older sister.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
It was a cold night in Ichikawa. A man in his thirties was waiting in the quiet hospital with his two years old daughter. Katsuya Honda was walking back and forth, waiting anxiously for the news on his wife and the new born baby. Finally, a nurse came out to call them to enter. Katsuya picked up the little girl and went through the room where it held the operation. There, he saw his wife holding a baby.  
  
"Kyoko?"  
  
The woman look up and smiled. The two approached closer, there they saw the small infant.  
  
"Kagura," her mother started, "this is your new baby sister."  
  
The dark, brown haired girl clapped happily as she look at the baby.  
  
"She's beautiful, Kyoko," the father exclaimed. "What should we name her?"  
  
"I was thinking, Tohru would suit her."  
  
"Tohru, huh? Okay, she'll be named as Tohru."  
  
Kagura smiled and clapped happily again, "Tohru! Tohru!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been almost ten years since Tohru was born. They were right now in front of the graves of her father and mother. Her father died when she was only three and her just past away not too long ago in a car accident. So now, she and her sister were to leave to Tokyo to live with their grandfather.  
  
"Tohru!"  
  
The small girl turn and saw her sister waiting for her.  
  
"Come on Tohru! We have to go!"  
  
Tohru turn back to the graves and quietly said her good-bye before taking off toward her sister.  
  
After a few moments of walking, they made it to the city, where they were supposed to be picked up by their grandfather's driver.  
  
As they waited, Kagura took out two rings and gave one to Tohru.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"They're our parent's wedding ring, it's the only thing we have to remember them besides pictures, here, you hold unto mother's. Her name is carved inside."  
  
Tohru look at the ring and saw the name, "Kyoko." Then she bend down and took off the string tie from her shoe, then put the ring through before putting it on like a necklace. Her sister smiled as she watch her, but then someone came by and took a hold of Kagura's purse and run.  
  
Kagura gasp, "Thief! Stop! Someone help!" Unfortunately, the thief was already way ahead.  
  
The older girl look over at Tohru, "Tohru stay here! Don't go anywhere! I'll be right back!" And then she took off.  
  
Tohru waited like her sister said, but after a while, she began to worry. 'Where is she?' Tohru thought, looking around. All she saw was other people walking by, not noticing her. She waited a few minutes later, until she decided to look for Kagura. Tohru run off toward the direction where Kagura and the thief went, but she wasn't aware that a car was coming straight at her.  
  
The man in the car stepped on the brake once he saw Tohru. When the car finally made a complete fast stop, the car bumped into Tohru, making the little girl fell down unconscious. The man quickly got out of the car to see if she was okay, but when he saw no movement, he hurried and took her toward the hospital, ignoring the people who saw the incident.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	2. Tohru's New Name

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.  
  
Chinese Princess: (look at the review) Yay! I got two reviews! Thank you very much! Now on with the second chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: Tohru's New Name  
  
'Hmph! Stupid thief! Thinking he can steal girl's purse?' Kagura thought, 'I better hurry, Tohru must be worried.'  
  
By the time Kagura got back to where she left Tohru, she saw the little girl was not there.  
  
'Tohru? Tohru! Where are you?' Kagura look around.  
  
"TOHRU! TOHRU!" Kagura went up to a lady, "Excuse me, have you seen a little girl, with long brown hair?" The lady shook her head and walked away. Kagura continues to ask some other people, but they never saw Tohru either.  
  
---------------(Hospital)---------------  
  
The man, who had nearly ran over Tohru, was waiting at the hospital, waiting for news if she was okay. Suddenly, the nurse came out and said it was okay for him to see the girl. The man walked into the room and saw the doctor asking her questions.  
  
"Do you remember what's your name?"  
  
Tohru shook her head.  
  
"Where you're from? Who's your parent?" Again, Tohru shook her head.  
  
The doctor sighed and turn to the man, "Is she your daughter?"  
  
"No, she's my uh, niece. Er, is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine, but a slight problem."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm afraid she has amnesia."  
  
The man took a few step back, startled, "Oh."  
  
"But, she's okay to go home now."  
  
The man look over at the girl, who has a confuse look on her face, "Come now, let's go."  
  
Tohru hopped off the hospital bed and follow the man out the door.  
  
"So, are you my uncle?"  
  
"Well, I am now. We have to hurry, or else my wife and daughter worries," he said, nervously laughing, reaching at the parking lot.  
  
Tohru smiled slightly, as they got in the vehicle and drove off.  
  
---------(Back to Kagura)---------  
  
Kagura look around her surroundings, "Tohru! Tohru! Answer me! Please!" Kagura bend down and cried, "Where are you?"  
  
"Um, you don't happen to be Miss Kagura Honda, are you?"  
  
Kagura look up and saw a tall, handsome man with short black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hello, I'm Shigure Sohma. Your grandfather had sent me to pick up you and your sister."  
  
At the mention of 'sister,' Kagura bend her head down and began to cry again.  
  
Shigure eyes-widen, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
"S-she's gone. Tohru. She disappeared."  
  
"Now, now, I'm sure she didn't 'disappeared.'" Shigure joked, trying to make her feel better. Unfortunately, it didn't.  
  
"This is no time to joke!"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm sorry! Let's go look for her."  
  
Kagura sadden and shook her head, "No. I looked everywhere."  
  
"Perhaps, we should head back to your grandfather's? I'm sure we'll think of something to find her."  
  
Kagura nodded as Shigure led her into a limo and drove away to Tokyo.  
  
-------(Back to Tohru)--------  
  
On the way to the man's house, Tohru fiddle the ring that was around her neck.  
  
"We're here," she heard the man said. They both get out of the car and entered a two story house.  
  
"Megumi! Motoko! I'm home!"  
  
A woman with long black hair walked out of the kitchen follow by a girl with short, brown hair, with two dark blue ribbons on both side of her head. Once they met at the front door, they notice the little girl.  
  
"Yagami, who is this?" his wife asked.  
  
"Oh, I better tell you privately, Megumi." Yagami led his wife to another room.  
  
Tohru smiled, "Hello."  
  
"Hi," Motoko said flatly. At that moment, there was a loud voice.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LOST HER MEMORIES WHEN YOU NEARLY RAN OVER HER?"  
  
Yagami shushed her, "Shh! You don't want her to know!"  
  
"Well, what are we supposed to do? We're moving to Tokyo tonight!"  
  
"We'll just have to bring her with us."  
  
Megumi sighed, "We might as well."  
  
Motoko opened the door to the room, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, it's fine, Motoko. Um, did you finish all your packing?"  
  
The young girl nodded.  
  
"All right, let's get these thing into the car," Yagami said, walking out of the room. He notice Tohru was sitting down on floor by herself, fiddling her ring again.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, so you don't remember your name or anything?"  
  
"I think I know what's my name."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Kyoko."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	3. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Chinese Princess: I'm VERY sorry that it took a LONG time to update. I just couldn't think of anything, so I've decided to write other stories. So, I'm SORRY! I'll try to update more often if I can. Here's chapter three!

Chapter 3: First Day of School

Kagura sat at the back of the limo, trying hard not to cry, 'Tohru, where are you?'

"We're here," Shigure said, as he parked in front of a mansion. Then he got off and opened the door for Kagura.

"Thank you," she mumble softly. She look up at the mansion, saw the door opened and three people came out. One was her grandfather, and the other two were her cousins, Haru and Kisa. Haru and Kisa looked surprised when they notice that Kagura was the only one there.

"Hello Kagura, long time no see," her grandfather said.

Kagura couldn't help but run over to him and wrapped her arms around him while sobbing, "G-grandpa, T-tohru, she's-"

"Shh...I know, Shigure called and told me while you were on the way. Don't worry, we'll find her."

Kagura continued to sob, but nodded.

-----(Over to Kyoko)-----

"We're here," Yagami exclaimed, as he parked the car in front of a building.

Motoko stared at it for a moment then at her father, "This is not a house, it looks more like a store."

The man nodded, "It is, from now on, we'll not only being living here, but also sell vegetables."

"Oh...WHAT?" The young girl freaked. 

"Oh! A vegetable store, I'm sure it would be a big success!" Kyoko said.

"Really? You think so?" Megumi asked happily as the younger girl nodded yes. "Well, we better get inside, its getting chilly out here. Are you coming, Motoko?"

Motoko followed while grumbling about living in a store.

-----(Next Day)-----

It was 7:00 in the morning at Kaibara elementary school. A teacher was introducing two transfer student to the class.

"Class, we have two new student that would be joining us today," the teacher exclaimed, gesturing to the girls. "This is Motoko and Kyoko Minagawa. They just moved here from Ichikawa." The two girls were greeted with a smile from the students. "Now, where should we seated you two...hmm...ah! Kyoko, you can sit next to Saki Hanajima, the girl with the long, black hair with braids. And Motoko, you can sit next Minami Kinoshita, the girl with a ponytail at each end."

Motoko sighed in relief as she past the girl with braids, she was glad she didn't have to sit next to the scary girl. As for Kyoko, she sat next to the girl and just greeted the girl without fear. Saki stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

-----(Recess)-----

"Hey Hana!" Greeted a girl with blonde hair.

"Hello Arisa," Hana replied back.

"Who's she?" The girl asked, pointing at Kyoko.

"This is Kyoko Minagawa, she just moved in from Ichikawa. Kyoko, this is Arisa Uotani, she's in the classroom right next to ours."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Kyoko said, bowing.

Uo smiled at her then look up and notice Motoko with a group of girls, "Hey, who's that with Kinoshita?"

"Oh? That's my cousin, Motoko."

-----(Over to Motoko)-----

"Motoko, these are my friends: Mio Yamagishi and Mai Gotou," said Minami, introducing two others girls.

"Hi," Motoko exclaimed with a smile, but she soon frowned as the assistant principle was dragging a boy with orange hair. "Who's he?"

"That's Kyo Sohma, he sometimes get into fights many times," Mai answered.

"Plus, he's the cousin of Yuki Sohma!" Minami added.

"Who's Yuki Sohma?"

"Who's Yuki Sohma?" Mio repeated, "Why, he's the most handsome boy in this school! And not even you know?"

Mai sweat dropped, "Mio, she's new here. Of course, she doesn't know!"

The other girl blinked, then laughed uneasily, "Oops, sorry! It just slipped my mind."

"It's all right. By the way, what does Yuki Sohma look like?"

"He's over there by the swings, the one with silver hair," Minami said, pointing happily at a boy.

The brunette turned to see him and gasped, "H-he's so handsome!"

"Isn't he?" They other girl sighed as if they're in heaven.

Motoko thought for a moment, then smiled, "Hey! I have an idea!"

"What is it, Motoko?" Minami questioned.

"I think we should have a fan club!"

"What kind of fan club?" Mio asked.

"The Prince Yuki Fan Club!"

"Prince Yuki?"

"Yeah! When you look at Yuki, he seems to look like a prince, doesn't he?"

"I guess...you're kind of right," Mia said, staring at Yuki once more.

"Why don't you be the president, Motoko? I mean, you did come up with the idea," Minami suggested.

"Okay, why don't you become the vice president then, Minami. And Mio, you can be member number one and Mia as member number two?" 

The girls nodded okay, then they all began to talk more about their new club.

-----(Kyoko)-----

Uo stared at the group of girls. "They seemed to be up to something."

"I'm sure it's nothing bad. Hey, you wanna play ball?" Kyoko asked, holding up the rubber object. Her friends nodded yes, and they began to pass it around.

-----(Kagura)-----

The twelve year old girl stood beside her grandfather and Shigure in the school office, waiting for the assistant principle to talk more about the school. Pretty soon, he came in with Kyo and made him sat in a chair.

"Sorry about that, I had to bring him into my office."

"Got into trouble again, Kyo?" Shigure asked, snickering.

"Shut up!"

"Relative of yours, Shigure?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin. So what is it this time? Some classmate of yours made fun of your hair?"

Kyo scowled at him, but stayed quiet, while the assistant principle nodded. Kagura stared at Kyo for a moment, then smiled when he noticed her. The young boy turned crimson, but turned away before anyone notice.

"Here are some more information about our school," the assistant principle said, giving them a booklet.

"Thank you," Mr. Honda said, getting up and walk out of the office, followed by Shigure.

Kagura quickly said good-bye to Kyo before leaving the room.

-----(Outside)-----

"So...Kagura, do you like this school?" Her grandfather asked.

"Not really."

"I see. How about you attend a school in another country?"

"Another country?"

"Yes, like America."

"What about Tohru?"

"I'll inform you when we find her."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kagura grinned, then nodded okay. 

-----(Kyoko)-----

"Here it comes, Kyoko!" Uo yelled, throwing the ball to her.

Kyoko tried to catch the ball, but it went over her head and rolled toward the parking lot. "I'll get it!"

The ball continued to roll until it hit landed in front of Kagura. The girl was about to picked it up until Shigure told her he'll give it back to the owner. Kagura nodded, and walked back toward the limo with her grandfather.

Kyoko look around frantically once she was at the parking lot.

"Are you looking for this?" Shigure asked from behind, holding up the ball.

Kyoko turned and bowed, "Yes, thank you very much!"

"You're welcome, just be careful next time."

"All right. Thank you!" She thanked again, retrieving the small object and walked away while waving good-bye.

To Be Continued...


End file.
